


Hidden From The World, I Let Myself Feel

by walkingfanficgal



Series: Creative Flashes [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingfanficgal/pseuds/walkingfanficgal
Summary: When things become too much...When people leave...When no one is there to pick up my broken pieces...The only solace I find is the one I find alone.





	Hidden From The World, I Let Myself Feel

**Alone**

I’m in the school bathroom on the third floor.

I’m the only one in here. I’m all alone. Like always.

I’m all alone in the school bathroom with the stained tile floor and the dirty walls and the bad smell that I can’t decipher.

I don’t mind being alone. Sometimes it’s nice with a break. But sometimes it gets lonely.

I don’t mind the silence. It’s my companion. But sometimes the silence is deafening. Loud. Screaming. Tearing through my head making me want to run, run, run. Making me want to disappear. Hide. Not be here.

Making me wish there was noise.

I’m in here and the world is out there and it’s raining.

The world understands my pain. The sky is crying, too. The world is mourning.

And I with it.

They don’t understand me. They don’t understand the sadness that comes creeping. Crawling. Tip-toeing. Running. Whispering. Yelling.

They don’t see.

Don’t see my shoulders droop, my face turn pale and my steps turn heavy.

Don’t see the emotion pouring off of me. Don’t see the sky join me.

Don’t see through the smiles. Don’t see through the laughs, the jokes, the facade.

They never do.

So I’m here. All alone in the school bathroom that hasn’t been properly cleaned since the 1960’s. Crying my sorrows out to the only one that understands.

Pouring, yelling, crying, whispering, gasping, weeping out my sorrows to the sky. And she weeps with me.

So I sit in the dirty, grotesquely white bathroom, taking comfort in the rain. And the misery.

And suddenly I’m not so alone.

It’s not so bad, I suppose.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! this was mainly a word/emotion dump but feel free to tell me what you though of it down below :)


End file.
